Changing of James T Kirk
by starsnstripies
Summary: What would happen if McCoy and Kirk didn't get changed until after Kirk passed out? Hitting on people in your sleep and hilarity ensue.


Disclaimer: I still don't own any one or thing from the Star Trek universe.

**I spent all day writing this and it wasn't until I finished that I realized that the continuity is wrong. McCoy and Kirk change out of their Academy clothes before they get to the Sickbay and I have them still in their Academy clothes when they get there. So this story is all good movie wise except for the clothes. So it's an AU but hey aren't most if not all fanfics AU. Hope you all like.**

"_So how long before it….."_

_Finally he's out. _

Bones McCoy thought to himself as his friend Jim Kirk fell back on the bed like a ton of bricks, blissfully unconscious. Now all he had to do was change him.

_Like the big baby he is._

But first he needed to change out of his Academy clothes himself. He leaned over Jim's face briefly, just to see if he was really asleep. Concluding that he was, McCoy reached up to the cabinets above the bed and pulled out a pair of pants, a black shirt and a blue medical/science Starfleet shirt. He sighed and looked at Jim once more, muttering a 'don't move' to his sleeping friend, he walked to the closest bathroom and changed as fast as he could, wanting to get back to Jim fast before anyone saw him and started asking questions.

When he got back he was pleased to see Jim still laying there, his mouth hanging open a little bit. A face McCoy was used to seeing in their shared dorm room. The same face which told McCoy that he had at least a few hours before Jim would wake up.

Now the part he dreaded most, changing his friend. He let out a heavy sigh and reached up into the cabinet again and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. The doctor grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him up to a slumped sitting position, pulling his Academy shirt off and quickly replacing it with a black Starfleet shirt.

It wasn't like Bones hasn't seen Jim Kirk half naked before and fully naked those few times he caught him changing his boxers. His lip curled up in disgust as he remembered those few unfortunate times and how the brat would tease him by saying 'you like what you see?'

McCoy did a quick look to check if anyone was around before he took off Jim's red Academy pants. Thankfully no one was as he went to take off Jim's shoes. Once that was done, he moved to the fly of his pants, still looking around just to make sure no one would see him with his hands on his friend's crotch.

_I just hope he's wearing underwear_

McCoy pulled Jim's pants off his ass, down his legs and onto the floor. He quickly grabbed the new pants and pulled them up Jim's legs to his knees knowing he'd have to stand him up to get the pants on. With a sigh and another look around he pulled Jim off the bed by his armpits, which made him think about how he used to dress his little niece, and leaned him up against the end of the bed and himself. Jim's head rested on his shoulder as he tugged the pants up the younger man's thighs. McCoy gave a firm tug on the pants which made Jim jerk a bit, making him mutter a few incoherent sounds. To anyone walking by it would look like 2 lovers embracing or consoling each other but in all actuality it was just a friend putting pants on his unconscious friend. For some reason the hugging idea sounded a lot more acceptable than the unconscious part.

McCoy just got the pants up over Jim's ass when he felt something warm on his neck. A second later he felt it again only now it was wet.

_Oh God what is he doing?_

Bones seemed to freeze in his spot as he….dear Lord….as he felt Jim kissing his neck.

_Even in his dreams he's trying to get laid._

"Mmm you smell good baby. Taste good too," he heard Jim say into his neck, the man's arms coming to wrap around him.

Bones gritted his teeth in anger and embarrassment, determined to get Jim back on the bed, now. He worked on the button and fly of the pants as fast as he could, ignoring Jim's talking of no needing to rush and being eager to get in his pants. He had the fly done and was struggling with the button as his friend started murmuring things in his ear.

_I'm gonna kill Jim one of these days._

Finally, he finished with the damn pants and shoved Jim off of him so he was lying on the bed again. He grabbed his friend's shoes and shoved them on his feet. With Kirk fully dressed now McCoy breathed a sigh of relief and walked away, finding a medical cadet with a datapad. Apparently they were to be departing in 10 minutes. Hopefully Jim could just sleep through the entire mission.

20 minutes later

"_Lightning storm!!"_

**And the adventure begins.**

**Hopefully the ending came out good. Trying to work on my endings. Seems kinda slashy but not intended as slash. Hope you guys like.**


End file.
